familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jasper County, Indiana
United States | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Indiana | subdivision_type2 = Region | subdivision_name2 = Northwest Indiana | subdivision_type3 = Metro area | subdivision_name3 = Chicago Metropolitan | established_title = Established | established_date = February 7, 1835 | named_for = Sgt. William Jasper | seat_type = County seat | seat = Rensselaer | seat1_type = Largest city | seat1 = Rensselaer (population and total area) | parts_type = Incorporated Municipalities | parts = Four Cities and Towns | parts_style = list |p1=De Motte (town) |p2=Remington (town) |p3=Rensselaer (city) |p4=Wheatfield (town) | government_footnotes = | government_type = County | governing_body = Board of Commissioners | leader_party = | leader_title = Commissioner | leader_name = James A. Walstra (1st) | leader_title1 = Commissioner | leader_name1 = Kendell Culp (2nd) | leader_title2 = Commissioner | leader_name2 = Richard E. Maxwell (3rd) | unit_pref = US | area_total_sq_mi = 561.39 | area_land_sq_mi = 559.62 | area_water_sq_mi = 1.76 | area_metro_sq_mi = 10874 | area_rank = 3rd largest county in Indiana | area_blank1_title = Region | area_blank1_sq_mi = 2726 | elevation_ft = 696 | population_total = 33478 | population_as_of = [[2010 United States Census|'2010']] | population_density_sq_mi= 59.8 | population_est = 33389 | pop_est_as_of = 2013 | population_metro = 9522434 | population_rank = }} | population_blank1_title = Region | population_blank1 = 819537 | timezone = Central | utc_offset = -6 | timezone_DST = Central | utc_offset_DST = -5 | postal_code_type = ZIP Codes | postal_code = 46310, 46341, 46374, 46392, 47922, 47943, 47946, 47948, 47957, 47959, 47977-78, 47995 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 219 | geocode = | iso_code = | blank_name_sec1 = Congressional district | blank_info_sec1 = 4th | blank1_name_sec1 = Indiana Senate districts | blank1_info_sec1 = 5th and 7th | blank2_name_sec1 = Indiana House of Representatives districts | blank2_info_sec1 = 4th, 16th and 20th | blank3_name_sec1 = FIPS code | blank3_info_sec1 = 18-073 | blank4_name_sec1 = GNIS feature ID | blank4_info_sec1 = 0450494 | blank_name_sec2 = Interstate and U.S. Route | blank_info_sec2 = ---- | blank1_name_sec2 = State Routes | blank1_info_sec2 = ---- | blank2_name_sec2 = Airport | blank2_info_sec2 = Jasper County ---- | blank3_name_sec2 = Waterways | blank3_info_sec2 = Iroquois River – Kankakee River ---- | blank4_name_sec2 = Amtrak station | blank4_info_sec2 = Rensselaer | website = www.jaspercountyin.gov | footnotes = * Indiana county number 37 }} Jasper County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 33,478. The county seat is Rensselaer. Jasper County is included in the Chicago-Naperville-Elgin, IL-IN-WI Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Jasper County was formed in 1838. It was named for Sgt. William Jasper, a famous scout for the Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War. Jasper became famous in 1776, during the bombardment of Fort Moultrie, for erecting a new flagstaff under fire after the American flag had been shot down. Jasper was killed during the Siege of Savannah in 1779. Jasper County's twin county, Newton County, was named after Jasper's friend and comrade, John Newton. The Civil War As early as 1825, the majority of the population were against slavery. By the time the federal government declared war, Jasper County was one of the few counties of Indiana that had a military organization under the law of 1855. The Civil War greatly affected Jasper County when they enlisted 935 soldiers on behalf of the Union. This large amount was considered an impressive amount at the time with the average population centered around 5,000 people,. Although there were several companies from Indiana, the 9th Indiana Infantry Regiment produced Robert H. Milroy, the "Gray Eagle of the Army". Milroy became famous for suppressing Confederate mountain rangers, which caused the Confederate Congress to declare a $100,000 bounty on his head. The 9th Indiana Infantry Regimentlater became known for its involvement in one of the earliest battles of the Civil War at Laurel Hill (now known as Laurel Mountain). In comparing the proportions of men able to fight, Indiana contributed more soldiers than any other state to the Union. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.68%) is land and (or 0.31%) is water. Until the middle of the 19th century when it was drained to make farmland, this county was part of the 2nd largest freshwater wetland in the US, with abundant flora and fauna. This is caused by the Iroquois River. The Iroquois River is one of the main tributaries of the Kankakee River and flows throughout Jasper County. This allowed it to act as a major water source for the community. Major highways Railroads *CSX Transportation *Norfolk Southern Railway *Toledo, Peoria and Western Railway Adjacent counties Municipalities The municipalities in Jasper County, and their populations as of the 2010 Census, are: Cities *Rensselaer – 5,859 Towns Census-designated places Townships The 13 townships of Jasper County, with their populations as of the 2010 Census, are: Education Public schools in Jasper County are administered by four different districts: *Kankakee Valley School Corporation http://www.kv.k12.in.us/ *Rensselaer Central Schools Corporation http://www.rensselaerschools.org/ *Tri-County School Corporation http://www.trico.k12.in.us/ *West Central School Corporation http://www.wcsc.k12.in.us/ High Schools *Kankakee Valley High School http://www.kv.k12.in.us/ *Rensselaer Central High School http://www.rcsc.k12.in.us/education/school/school.php?sectionid=2 *Covenant Christian High School in DeMotte (grades 9-12) Middle Schools *Kankakee Valley Middle School http://www.kv.k12.in.us/mid/ *Rensselaer Central Middle School http://www.rcsc.k12.in.us/education/components/scrapbook/default.php?sectionid=3 Elementary Schools *DeMotte Elementary School http://www.kv.k12.in.us/des/ *Kankakee Valley Intermediate School http://www.kv.k12.in.us/ims/Index.htm *Van Rensselaer Elementary School http://www.rcsc.k12.in.us/education/school/school.php?sectionid=114 *Wheatfield Elementary School http://www.kv.k12.in.us/wes/ *DeMotte Christian Elementary School (Preschool through 8th) *Tri-County Primary School (K-2nd) *St.Augustine Catholic School Colleges and Universities *Saint Joseph's College Hospitals *Jasper County Hospital, Rensselaer – 46 beds Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Rensselaer have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1985 and a record high of was recorded in August 1988. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in June. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to any county government position are required to declare a political party affiliation and to be residents of the county. Jasper County is part of Indiana's 1st congressional district and in 2008 was represented by Pete Visclosky in the United States Congress. It is also part of Indiana Senate districts 5 and 7 and Indiana House of Representatives districts 4, 16 and 20. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 30,043 people, 10,686 households, and 8,217 families residing in the county. The population density was 54 people per square mile (21/km²). There were 11,236 housing units at an average density of 20 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.97% White, 0.35% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.19% Asian, 0.63% from other races, and 0.68% from two or more races. 2.44% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 24.9% were of German, 13.2% Dutch, 12.9% American, 10.5% Irish, 8.4% English and 5.9% Polish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 10,686 households out of which 36.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.40% were married couples living together, 7.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.10% were non-families. 19.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.72 and the average family size was 3.13. In the county the population was spread out with 27.40% under the age of 18, 10.10% from 18 to 24, 27.70% from 25 to 44, 22.30% from 45 to 64, and 12.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 98.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $43,369, and the median income for a family was $50,132. Males had a median income of $38,544 versus $22,191 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,012. About 4.60% of families and 6.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.00% of those under age 18 and 5.10% of those age 65 or over. Religion The Catholic church is the biggest denomination in the county with 4,341 members, the second largest is the Reformed Church in America with 1,502 members and 2 churches, the third is the United Methodist Church with 1,300 members, the fourth largest is the Christian Reformed Church in North America with 1,013 members in 3 congregations as of 2010.www.thearda.com/rcms2010/r/c/18/rcms2010_18073_county_name_2010.asp See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Jasper County, Indiana References External links *Jasper County official website *myLocal: Jasper County Category:Jasper County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:1838 establishments in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1838 Category:Northwest Indiana Category:Chicago metropolitan area